Songs of her heart
by the anime eclipse
Summary: SasuSaku. Sakura's now a successful singer cum shinobi.She's trying to escape her painful memories by burying herself in the songs of her heart. With a concert coming up in the Hidden Sound! How will things turn out? pls R&R...


**AN: Yo wazzup? This is the author speaking…this is my 5th fanfic...I was bored and had nothing to do…and this came up…but then I'm still stuck with The Eclipse of Uchiha…Curse you WRITER'S BLOCK! CURSE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…sniffles…**

Chapter 1: Tired

The song ended with a Sakura sighing midway. Her manager looked at her with disappointment. Then again, she looked worn out. A singer had to be physically active. She was a kunoichi for Pete's sake! Let's just say 'I'm sorry but one hour's sleep isn't doing me any good.' She wasn't the Almighty Goddess of Superhuman Strength that was Tsunade-sama. Heck, Sakura still had to train with her. The 5th was Sakura's manager cum sensei. Sakura took up singing after Tsunade heard her singing in the women's bath in the Hot Spring District of Konoha, at the same time catching Jiraiya 'collecting information.' Thanks to Tsunade sama, the village of Konoha managed to catch the notorious peeping tom (Who then pleaded for mercy from Tsunade and swore a blood oath never to peep again…although peeping wasn't really 'collecting information'…The 5th forgave him after he proposed to her right on the spot…leaving her all gooey eyed and stuff complete with tears and smooches… ) and a beautiful and talented singer. Besides, Sakura needed to take her mind off a certain heartbreaking, cold, cool, mysterious, and serious bastard named Uchiha Sasuke. He left her for revenge years ago. How many exactly, she'd lost count. But, at the young and fresh age of twenty, she managed to become the Kunoichi Songbird of The Year. She had a multi-platinum album, a movie and five books under her belt. Requests for her song were off the charts at radio stations all over the ninja countries. Her songs were Top 10 Hits. Other singers were totally taken aback by this young maiden. She had managed to reach what they had been reaching for in a span of only a year or so. Any accomplishment like this would really make a normal person smile for a very long time. But, deep down inside she felt the same.

Her other teammate, Naruto, was still training to become the 6th Hokage. He was training full time now and had to go on a lot of missions. Sometimes, she'd only see him once a year. She didn't really have friends who supported her although they tried to. Ino was still her best friend but had to focus on her marriage problems with Shikamaru. She always called him a lazy bastard and a nerd. But Sakura knew she meant to say Sweet and Romantic Guy and a Genius(AHEM! She left out the good in bed part…). Then there was Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress joined in their group to become one of the Blossoms of Shinobi. Hinata was also married now. To her cousin, Hyuuga Neji. Surprisingly, he wasn't the cold and spiteful Neji he was before the Chuunin exam. With her marriage to him, the Head family and the Branch family were reunited. All the seals on their foreheads vanishing at the kiss of the two Hyuugas. With her husband supporting her, she was now more sure of herself and more brave. But, Sakura wouldn't want to burden them with her stress level. Hinata was expecting her third child soon. Then there were Lee and TenTen. Hmm…their relationship is what Sakura would like to call 'Shut up and obey me!' kinda deal. As for Inuzuka Kiba, He found marriage and love in a girl from a clan of cat masters. What was her name? Neko Mia. Imagine the catfights and scratches he'll be chest deep in. Chouji owned his own chain of restaurants. He was successful as he had the secret recipes of the Akimichi clan in hand. Shino? Well, Sakura wasn't sure what happened to him. But she knew that he remained single until his arranged marriage to a girl from a powerful rival bug clan. Naruto stayed Naruto. Ramen here and there…posters of Ramen sales and discounts in his apartment, his bathroom had this ramen bowl sink, then his bed had ramen images all over, carpet ramen and even ramen undies! (Let's just say that Hinata was dared to pull a certain Fox-Boy's pants down…all the way…Thank God he didn't have hairy legs…)Iruka was busy being the principal of The Shinobi Academy. Kakashi was married to the ANBU girlfriend of his, Rin. Nothing much to say about them. They were the silent couple. But Sakura knew they loved each other Truly, Madly, Deeply. Shizune was very busy at the hospital being a highly trained medic-nin after all. Pfft! everyone were involved with someone now. With the exception of Iruke and SHizune of course.

What was the point of having them around anyway? Chouji would just drool over the expensive buffets served at her media receptions, Shikamaru and Ino would be fighting and end up smooching and snuggling on the floor beneath the main table where Sakura would answer questions regarding her life, the Hyuuga Two would be trying to hush their children up because of the noise they were making, Kiba and his wife would be clawing at each other's necks and then Frenching it in Sakura's car, Shino would just be Shino and wifey sitting on a tree looking at bugs that are so YUCKY and Naruto would be occupying the Ramen booth of the reception, wolfing down every type of ramen you could ever think of. And Kakashi and Rin would just stare at each other with smiles on their faces (Kakashi can smile? Never seen it before…). Shizune would be reading up new healing jutsus in the corner. Iruka would be swamped with phone calls on his cellphone with parents asking and complaining about every little thing.

"Sakura, you alright?" asked Tsunade.

"No…I guess I'm just a little tired is all." Sakura sighed.

"So…regret having slave driver as your manager?" joked Tsunade.

"Nah! Never in a million years…but can we have a teeny weeny bit of rest please?" asked Sakura with those puppy dog eyes that make you want to say…Aww…

Tsunade nodded at her request. But she had a smirk on her face. She pointed to the list of songs for her new album. Two more songs and she was done. Walking back to the microphone, she started to sing the lyrics of the first song. All she had to do was sing TWO more songs and she would be outside breathing the scents of the world wafting in the air, take a walk and stretch her legs a little. She would be free from the slave driver…for a teeny weeny while anyway…

**AN: Reviews? You're wanted in Chapter 1! Hehe…I'll be waiting…**


End file.
